Letters, Roses and Pork Chops
by Jotchprossi18
Summary: One little purple envelope changes JJ night... For the better or worse?  This is my first story, please comment!


**A/N:** Well, here it is. I've been debating writing this forever, and I've finally taken the plunge and wrote it. I was in English last semester and we were given three prompts: Letter, Roses and Pork Chops, and this is basically what I came up with. This is my first story, so I'm incredibly nervous! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… but I've asked my mom that if we win the lottery I can buy it. Fingers crossed!

At exactly 6:30 there was a knock on Jennifer Jareau's door_. Always punctual_, she thought to herself as she opened the door. But it wasn't her boyfriend Aaron, it was his 7 year old son, Jack.  
>"Hi, miss JJ," the 7 year old said sweetly.<br>"Umm… Hi Jack. Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but I thought you were supposed to be with Auntie Pen with Henry while your dad and I went out on our date?" JJ and Will split amicably two years ago and JJ and Hotch had been dating ever since.  
>"I am, Auntie Pen and Henry are out in the car," he said, turning around and pointing to a car in her driveway.<br>Uh, why are you here then, sweetie? "I have something to give you," Jack said, holding out a purple envelope and a single rose.  
>"Can't it wait till after I see your dad?" JJ asked, a little confused.<br>"No! It's from my dad; you have to open it now!" He said insistently.  
>"Oh, okay well in that case…" JJ muttered, opening the envelope.<br>"I'm gonna go now. Bye miss JJ, I love you!" Jack said, running down her stairs.  
>"Bye Jack, love you too!" She called out, waving to her best friend in the car. As they drove away, JJ read the note:<p>

_JJ,_

_follow your heart and go to the flame!_

_Love, A_

Most people would be confused by the note, but not JJ. JJ knows exactly what it means. It was a little joke between her and Aaron – she always called the BAU "the flame" and they are the moths. She knew that Aaron was telling her to go to work.

JJ collected all her stuff and headed to Quantico; once she gets there she heads to her office . She knows she was in the right place when she saw another note and a single red rose. The next note read:

_Your____addiction, other than me._

_Love, A_

Smirking, JJ gathered the note and the rose and headed to the coffee shop they went to every morning before work. It's sort of a tradition for them, every day he tells her that she has a huge addiction to caffeine, and every day she replies, no my only addiction is you.

Once she gets to the closed coffee shop, she sees another purple envelope and 2 red roses. Reading the note she figures out that she is being sent to the place they had their first date : Chow Wang. That was the perfect date. He had been the perfect gentlemen, and she knew from that point on she was in love with him. They were at her favorite Chinese restaurant, he arrived 5 minutes early and complimented her with sincerity. From then on, she was hooked.  
>Getting to Chow Wang, she sees 3 red roses and a covered purple fortune cookie, breaking it open she reads it and realizes she is being told to go to the place where they had their second date, a picnic in the park. At this point she's sort of hoping that he isn't sending her to every one of their date locations because she would be at this all night. She's a little skeptical about the park… because it's a pretty big park. But getting there she is proven wrong because the first thing she sees is another purple note and 4 red roses, her rose count is now up to 11 roses now. She picks up the note, expecting to be told to go to the movie theater they had their fourth date, but instead it just says simply, <em>Go home<br>_JJ picks up her four roses, and she gets back in her car to head home, she's hoping that this point this wasn't her date. That maybe there will be another note at her house, because god knows they've had some special moments at her house. Arriving at her house, she picks up all the notes and all 11 roses from the passenger seat of her car and heads up her stairs towards her door. Pulling out her key she notices a purple envelope taped to her front door, picking it up she reads it, it say

_Go around back_

_LOVE, A_

Grabbing all of her things, she sets off to go around to her backyard, walking around the house she sees little flickering candles, guiding her around. Once she turns the corner to go into her backyard, she hears soft music playing. The candles lead her to a table set up in her yard, it is very well decorated and on it is what she's guessing and hoping to be the last note, picking it up she reads:

_Turn around_

_LOVE, A_

_Turn around? What the hell? _JJ is thinking when she turns around. She turns around, only to see her very handsome boyfriend holding a single purple rose. He walks over to her and hands her the rose which she adds to the other 11, the purple rose brings her rose count up to 12, a beautiful dozen. Before she can think, he is engulfing her into a welcoming hug.

"Aaron-" she breaths out, and is interrupted by his lips attaching to hers, in a very passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Aaron quickly hugs her once more before he completely detaches and looks her over.

"Wow, JJ you look totally breathtaking. You're so beautiful, I love you. "

Blushing, JJ replies "You look quite handsome yourself, I love you too. Forever."

"I hope you liked your little scavenger hunt I put together for you, just a little reminder of our life together… So far."

"I loved it, like I love you." JJ says grabbing is hand.

"JJ, when I first saw you walk through the bull pen all those years ago, I knew you were something special. Even though I was married, and would never act on my feelings, there was always something there for you. I've loved you from the first time you spoke, even if I didn't realize it at the time. When Haley and I broke up I thought we could finally be together, but then you announced you were with Will, and expecting Henry. When Foyet happened you, you were my rock, you were keeping me sane. I patiently waited for you and LaMontagne to split up, and when that happened I finally realized that the timing was right. Me, you, Henry and Jack, are little family has made me happier then I've been in a longtime. And I want it to continue for forever." Hotch reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a little black box, JJ's breathing catches as she watches him get down on one knee.

"Jennifer Jareau, I have loved you since day one, and I want to be able to love to for the rest of our lives, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Aaron asks nervously.

"Aaron, like you even have to ask! YES! I've loved you just as long as you've loved me!" She says excitedly as he slips the simple 3k princess cut diamond engagement ring. Looking down at her left hand she says "Oh my Aaron, this is gorgeous!"

"Just like you." He says just before he kisses her. Breaking apart he says "Should we eat?"

At the nod of her head, Aaron snaps his fingers and then two waiters come into the backyard, one holding to plates, the other a bottle of wine. Aaron pulls out JJ's chair and she sits down just as the plates are being placed, Pork chops, mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Wow, Aaron, this looks-" JJ takes a whiff of the food, "and smells delicious. You've out done yourself!"

"Only the best for you, Sweetheart." Aaron replies smoothly, while taking her hand. You saying yes to me has made me the happiest man alive, I love you."

"Forever" she adds.

"Forever"

And they do.

**A/N: **Well, I can now finally say that I've finished a story! I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out! Please, please PLEASE review! I'd be so grateful! Thanks for reading!


End file.
